


Domesticity

by skydark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/pseuds/skydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are suppose to be the golden years. Prompt: Roy/Ed, Married Sex, Still good after all these years. AU, older Roy/Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

"Where do the days go," Edward asked as he walked into the living room, put his hands on his hips and prepared to go over the weekend agenda. The general was planted in his favorite chair, feet up, glass in hand, head laying back. Edward rolled his eyes and walked over, leaned to peer down at the man's face.

"Are you awake?" he asked, noting the general had his eyes closed.

"I suppose I am if I have to be," the man said, never opening his eyes.

"We got a busy weekend, we need to make some plans. I prefer to do that with you sitting up and paying attention to make sure you don't fall asleep while I'm talking," Edward groused.

The general heaved a large sigh and leaned forward, opened his eyes and looked up at the man beside his chair, he took a sip of his cocktail and waved his hand to gesture for Edward to continue.

"You have become a lump," Ed snorted, moving to sit on the couch opposite him. "Every day you come home, park your ass there and don't move until I force you to dinner. Then you come back, park your ass back in that chair and don't move again until I say it's time for bed. You've just let yourself go these past years."

"Nonsense," the general said, "what you mistake for lumpishness is just the actions of a very happily married man," and he grinned when Ed's scowl deepened. "You should take some of the blame my love, after all, you're partially responsible for all this content domesticity. I have to hand it to you, if we're compairing years, for a man of your age you are still...," and the general made an extravagant sigh now, wiggled his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink.

"I see what you're doing. You think I still fall for all that flattery?" Of course he did. "Enough out of you, listen here. Saturday morning is a wedding, early enough so there will be no open bar, for which I'm grateful since I'd have to carry you to the car afterwards if there were. Saturday night is that banquet you failed to get out of despite the many, many good excuses I gave you to try, so saturday is booked. Sunday we are meeting Al, Winry and the kids at the park to go to that concert and sunday night we're having dinner with the Havocs, and somehow we have to squeeze all the errands we didn't run during the week inbetween."

"Oh is that all?" the general sniffed.

Ed rolled his eyes.

The general stretched extravagantly in his chair and smacked his lips and put his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his palm.

"You might think the lump remark would motivate me to be more proactive, but it doesn't. In fact, I would say lumphood is preferable to the alternative," the general said, lazy smile to suit the situation in place.

"And what might that be?" Ed asked wryly, folding his arms and leaning back into the couch. "Being a participating member of both household and society?"

"Being a housewife," the general said, and gave Ed a significant eyebrow lift and sipped his drink.

"What the...," Ed sat forward hard, slammed his hands on his knees and Roy wondered if his right knee would have a bruise from the automail, "I am not a nag, you are just a certified slacker and you aren't aging well with it!"

"No," Roy purred, "what I am is a stud. I am almost fifty and yet I have a lover who's ass is so tight I can still bounce a cen off of it."

Ed worked his jaw, then stood up and gave Roy his own lofty look.

"I guess you better be careful then, because I could put you out to pasture," he informed the general who sat there looking at him with bedroom eyes and a lazy smirk. "What are you going to wear to the banquet?  I need to make sure which of your suits has been laundered. Help me pick something out."

The general let the back of his head hit the back of the chair again and waved his hand.

"No, no, you just do it, you're never happy with what I pick out anyways. I would just wear my uniform. That is a one suit fits all occassions, I like things simple," and then he tried to negotiate a sip while having his head on the back of the chair.

"Why do we even bother buying you clothes?" Ed said, teeth gritted. Roy lifted his hand and a lazy finger pointed in his direction. "Oh so it's my fault that I think that every once in a while you should wear something that doesn't scream the fact you're married to the military?" Ed seethed.

"I'm not married to the military," Roy purred, "I'm married to you and quite happy about it."

"If it were up to you," Ed said, voice rising, "you'd either wear your uniform or walk around naked. I could be putting the money we spend on clothes for you to good use, like those books you won't let me buy!"

"You like me to walk around naked, Don't you?" and the general raised his head so Ed could see his smirk, "I'd walk around naked for you love, anytime you like."

"Stop confusing the issue," Ed said and started to raise his arms, but he stopped himself, because lately he'd been telling himself _and_ Roy that he was to old for such histrionics.

"I'm not," the general said innocently, "in fact I'm doing my best to make your life easier. You know I want you to be happy. Now come here," and the general patted his lap. "You look like you've had a long day."

"What? Are you out of your mind? You think that I'm placated that easily?" Ed snorted. "If it wasn't for me nothing around here would get done. We'd be living on the streets and you probably would be walking around naked. Stop looking at me like that, you know it's a school night."

But the general wasn't to be deterred and he held his arms out and wiggled his fingers, tilting his head and giving Ed the 'pout'.

"I am to big to be getting in your lap," Ed said proudly, "if I do all you will do is complain about your back tomorrow."

"But you're looking so beautiful and irresistible," the general cooed, "you know I'm weak to your charms. Just let me hug on you a little."

Ed appeared to waver and he even took a step closer, but he stopped.

"This is a trap, it's been a trap all along, from the very beginning," Ed said. "You think just because you are making kissy faces at me...," Ed stopped as Roy puckered up on cue, "that somehow that is going to bend me to your whims. Well you are wrong. Tonight I make a stand and that stand is I'm going to start ignoring all your pet names and innuendos and I'm going to make you pull your share of the load. That's right, you heard me, I'm going to make you work for it. And not just the housework or the errands or the laundry, but for me, too. I'm making myself a resolution, because obviously I have you spoiled rotten and that resolution is that no matter how adorable you try to be I will remember that I'm an equal partner in this relationship and no amount of your sweet talk is going to sway me from making you do your fair share. So, suck it up Roy Mustang, this has been your wake up call."

But Roy Mustang didn't look repentant in the slightest, in fact, he stopped making kissy faces and looked all contemplative for a moment. Then the look shifted, slowly, features melding and Ed thought maybe he should make a run for it, but no, he can't just deliver ultimatums then chicken out because Roy would never take an ultimatum seriously again if he did. And Roy Mustang's eyes grew darker, and his smile grew wider and he sat his drink down on the table beside his chair and he made himself comfy but scooching around a little. And then Roy Mustang ran his fingers over his own lips, down his neck, down his chest and stomach and laid his hand over his own crotch.

"You are the devil," Ed hissed.

Roy lifted his eyebrows in his carefully cultivated and harvested at the peak of perfection false innocence.

"What?" he said. "I'm not doing anything, in fact I'm contemplating everything you just told me." The Roy Mustang palmed his crotch a little and started to rub slowly. "I think maybe you're right, I have gotten a little complacent, but at the same time I think you should recognize that it's only because I find my existance so comfortable. You and I both have had more than our fair share of stress and heartache and finally we are knowing peace. In fact, we are sharing our lives, something that we previously thought might be an impossiblilty," and Roy shifted and spread his legs a little and seemed to be rubbing a bit harder and faster. "If I think back on all the times I thought that I was certain one of us was a goner I'm really surprised my hair isn't white by now," he sighed a little, eyes going half lidded. "If I'm taking advantage of you I apologize, I have to tell you that because of you my existance is now a joy and I look forward to each morning waking up next to you. I like to think we deserve this happiness because we worked so hard to earn it, don't you agree?" And Roy Mustang lifted his hips to his own hand and sucked on his own lower lip for a moment.

"I feel the earth moving under my feet," Ed said tightly, "and do you know why? The devil is having land leveled for a developement and that developement will be called Mustang's Center for Manipulative Bastardery. I like to think that somehow that is fitting justice, because even though you'll be in charge of your own section of damnation, there will still be paperwork," Ed growled.

"Do you think I'll have legions of little devilettes in miniskirts?" Roy sighed, ramping up his rubbing.

"Little devilettes with shapely red thighs and long, elegant prehensile forked tails; tiny little horns and probably impossibly long snake like tongues," Roy groaned.

"You fucking bastard," Ed screeched, "how dare you fantasize about devil women right in front of me!"

"And then I'd have to say, sorry girls, the wife is waiting at home," Roy said, licking his lips and reaching down to undo the front of his pants.

And Ed, all 35 years of maturity of him, charged his lover and jumped on him, causing the chair he was occupying to slide back over the floor and hit the bookcase. And then Ed grabbed said lover by the ears and tried in vain to eat his tongue, but his lover was well practiced in the art of teeth to tongue avoidance.

Ed yanked his head back, panting slight but not giving up his grip on Roy's ears.

"You make me so fucking angry," he snarled, "and you make me so fucking horny and that just makes me angrier. You entitled, manipulative, egotistical, immoral, impractical, lazy son of a bitch! Why do I put up with this, why? Year after year? What is my motivation? What is my obvious lack of sanity in regards to you?!"

Roy answered by putting his hands on Ed's ass and squeezing. After all, this was only fair since Ed had jumped into his lap and probably fractured something in the process. He was probably cutting off all ciruclation to his ears as well, and Roy could only half hear what he was saying, but he was sure he'd heard it all before in various rants on the topic of his hedonistic tendicies.

"Don't you fucking touch my ass!" Ed wailed. "No one gave you permission to touch my ass! What makes you think for one minute this is going to go anywhere that would have to do with you putting your hands on my ass!"

Roy stopped in mid-grope and instead slid one of his hand around front to palm Ed's crotch. Ed squirmed and bounced and released Roy's ears in favor of putting his hands on Roy's shoulders and trying to shove him through the chair.

"You sleeze ball! You're nothing but a walking, talking preoccupied with sex lurid husk of a man!" Ed wailed at the same time pressing forward with his hips to grind himself into Roy's palm. "I am not a sex object! I will not be objectified in your filthy raunchy wasteland of a brain! Do you hear me?! I am more than the sum of my body parts you like to handle! I have a brain and a profession! I have dreams and aspirations and they don't include being subjected to your constant attentions which are both a distraction and an offense!"

Roy turned his hand so that the heel of his hand was pressing Ed's growing erection and he could use his fingers to stroke Ed's balls on each downward slide. Ed's breathing hitched up and he lifted himself up on his knees a bit so Roy could have better access. Ed bunched his hands in the fabric of Roy's shirt at his shoulders and pulled him foward and shoved him back into the chair a few times. Then he scooted forward as much as he could on his knees and trapped Roy's hand between his cock and Roy's stomach so he could grind against it himself as Roy wasn't doing it hard enough for him at the moment.

With his free hand Roy tried to undo the buttons of Ed's shirt one handed, but he wasn't very good at it, and Ed, frustrated, released Roy's shirt in order to help him. When Ed got his shirt unbuttoned Roy slipped his hand inside and pushed it off his flesh shoulder and leaned forward to trace Ed's collar bone with his tongue as Ed kept thrusting against his stomach. Ed bowed his head as Roy did this, ground his nose against Roy's scalp, nuzzled though his black hair and cupped the back of his neck with his automail hand. Roy always enjoyed the cool press of metal there when things started to heat up and Ed knew that.

"When..when this is over," Ed said, breathless, head tilted back, eyes half closed, "we are going to sit down and make up a list of the chores and decide who does what, we are, don't think you can get out of it," then he groaned.

Roy pulled back a moment, looked into Ed's flushed face.

"The very fact that you just brought up housework while we are engaging in the preliminaries of what promises to be the fuck of the year tells me you find it hot and who am I to deny you that pleasure?" Roy said, voice husky and raw.

"Your...your shirts do smell kind of good when I'm getting them up to take the cleaners," Ed half sobbed. "They smell like you, sometimes I use them when I jack off while you are at work."

Roy's eyes rolled back in his head and he made a primal sound. Then he yanked his hand free from between them and Ed gasped denial. Roy opened his eyes and Ed made a small sound, leaned forward and stared to chew one of his cheeks raw while trying to fuck Roy's navel.

The only bad point of Ed trying to drive his cock through Roy's body is that it compressed his stomach uncomfortably and started making it hard to breath. Also, Ed was as strong as an ox and not easily discouraged from something he really wanted to do, and it seemed he was really intent on pinning Roy to the back of his chair with said appendage. But Roy tried gamely to pry Ed off his face and push him back so he could get some perspective and air and Ed made a lot of vicious sounds that were intended to intimidate this disrupter of his pleasure and Roy was intimidated but at the same time he wasn't sure this is how he wanted to die. So despite Ed's protests he managed to force him back and up onto his knees.

"I bet I will have a bruise on my stomach tomorrow," he told his panting, flushed would-be ravisher.

"You started this, you need to finish it," Ed said in a voice that suggested Roy was less predator and more prey and perhaps Ed was famished. "You invited me into your lap, now what are you going to do about it?" and Ed displayed his fangs.

The general tilted his head back, showing his throat, and he splayed his arms out to the sides and seemed to sink into the chair a little.

"Take me," he said with grim heroism.

Ed made a greedy sound and wiggled his fingers, but just as he was about to pounce it occured to him that here he was, doing all the work...again.

So Edward Elric folded his arms, sitting there astride the general's lap and he pursed his lips and rolled his tongue around in his mouth for a few moments. He began to carefully weight the pros and cons of giving into this particular request. On one hand he was enabling the general's slovenly behavior. On the other hand he could spin this into one of those 'on top' occassions and put the man through his paces and perhaps give him a little payback as well. But then of course the general would inevitably find someway to make Ed's 'rough handling' into an excuse to lie around on the couch the next day and want constant pampering.

But that would keep the general out of his hair while he was trying to concentrate on other things, such as his projects, their budgets and the ridiculously expensive book he'd bought and managed to keep hidden thus far. He raised one hand to rub at his chin thoughtfully.

The general lifted his head up and looked at Ed, wiggled his hips a bit to remind Ed what he was suppose to be doing.

"I'm thinking about it," Ed told him, "you can wait until I decide if this is in my best interests or not."

"Is there something I could offer to sway the polls in my favor?" the general questioned. "Some phrase or promise of submission that might entice your decision and put an end to the stoppage of pleasure? My tongue feels particularly athletic today," and he demonstrated it by pushing it back and forth between his lips a few times.

"That is just crass, but not without it's appeal," Ed said, tapping his chin. "Even though I know there will be a fair amount of reciprocation in this endeavor," and then he pointed at Roy's crotch, "I still have reservations about taking the lead. I look at it as another way you've gotten me to do your bidding yet again."

"I'm sincerely hoping that's not a turn off," the general half whined. "We've already established, scientifically, that I lack mind control."

"But we haven't ruled out mutant pheremones," Ed said, wagging his finger. "You need to man up and let me take some blood samples."

"Oh like you're a sterling example in the face of a needle," the general said, teasing smirk slipping into place. "I distinctly remember our last visit to the on-base clinic and I'm sure Dr. Marley does, too. You scared the poor woman half to death and we were all amazed that you could pitch your voice to that high of a register."

"I have medically induced trauma," Ed insisted. "My phobia is a lot more legitimate than your girl-like insistance that needles give you the hives."

"Pot and kettle," the general enunciated slowly. "Are you still hard or do you need a freshen up?"

Ed arched his hips foward eagerly, but just as Roy raised his hand to accomidate Ed seem to come to himself and jerked his hips back.

"THERE, that is what I'm talking about! That is how you do it! It's a web of intricate words and subtle distractions," Ed held his hands up and put his fingertips together, "and waiting at the center is the Theridiidae Mustangadid."

"The what?" Roy said, wrinkling his nose.

"Theridiidae, a cobweb spider," Ed said as if this was common knowledge ot all man-kind, "stop interrupting. There lurking and just waiting to wrap me up and suck my blood or in this case, will to say no."

"That is a very hot analogy," the general said, putting on his best leer, "I could tie you up and suck you dry," and his gaze went very pointedly to Ed's crotch.

Ed shifted, "I don't need that freshen up now," he said. The general made as if he was buffing his nails on his shirt and Ed contemplated grabbing his newly buffed nails and ramming them up the man's very own nose.

  
Ed glanced up at the clock on the bookcase they had slammed into when he made his dive at the chair.

"Well, I guess I need to make a decision either way because I really think nine p.m. is the cut off time, if we don't start by nine then we won't be done in time to get a good night's sleep and we'll both just be grouchy tomorrow," Ed said sagely for he knew their limitations by now. "Then, somehow, that will be my fault and you will convince your staff of that, too, then I'll get looks the next time I stop in."

"My mind is made up," the general said, reaching to rub Ed's thighs. "You really shouldn't deny yourself just to teach me a lesson."

Ed narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? I could take care of this without your assistance," Ed said, patting his own crotch. "It might not be as memorable or as enjoyable, but it would do. I could even get one of your dirty shirts out of the hamper."

The general gave him sad eyes then, his bottom lip poking out a bit. He kept rubbing Ed's thighs slowly up and down and he sighed. He looked off the side a moment, then back at Ed, the off to the side again.

"It's not working," Ed said, even as it worked. "What do you think I am? Some sort of pushover? You of all people should remember my ass-kicking past. Do you think I got where I am today by giving into such tactics like puppy dog eyes," and Ed lifted his hands and made circles with his thumbs and forefingers and put them over his eyes, "look, woe is me, Ed won't have sex with me because I'm a manipulative bastard." Ed dropped his hands then and looked at Roy. "You'd think it would be motivation for you to mend your wicked slob ways. I mean, you know, for me." Then Ed tilted his head at Roy and and gave him a shrug.

Roy had gone from rubbing Ed's thighs with his palms to dragging his fingertips up and down Ed's thighs during Ed's speech. He sucked on his bottom lip a little and lifted his eyes to Edward's.

"As a man in love I can make you many promises about change," the general said, "and mean them when I say them. As a human being we both know that true change requires work, dedication and patience. I stopped leaving the wet towels on the floor, just like you asked. I make sure to put my dirty dishes in the sink, just like you asked. Ok, I admit I paid a neighbor hood boy to mow the lawn, but I supervised from the chair on the porch," the general continued.

"I knew it, I knew it," Ed said. "All this time, your lawn mowing skills are just lies and it was funny how you always found time to do it when I wasn't home."

"But I got it done," Roy said. "That was the point wasn't it? I took the responsibility of mowing the lawn, just like you asked. So I've have been making changes, they are just subtle and you don't notice. I do try, very hard, but you are always so busy and so brilliant and I know little things like that you pass over, and I don't blame you. I try hard to be the man you want me to be; I keep trying to be the man you deserve."

"You are so damn good at this," Ed said. "I admit that I'm sitting on the lap of a master."

"If you don't think I'm sincere then get off of me and let's just go to bed," Roy said, giving Ed's thighs a little push. "I don't think I need to bare my soul to anymore such cynicism."

"Hey, don't turn this around on me," Ed said, not budging. "You can't do that because you know damn good and well that half of what comes out of your mouth is complete and utter bullshit. In fact I think you are so use to bullshitting people that even you forget when you're doing it or not. You can't hold me accountable for calling you out on it, that's not fair. Of course I've noticed some changes but you know, they are really slow in coming and you said yourself I'm busy and preoccupied a lot. I know you made some changes, I'm not really mad about the lawn. I don't want you to think you have to change the basics of who you are or anything, I didn't mean that. You know I love you just the way you are."

"I know, I didn't mean to infer otherwise," the general said, rubbing his palms up and down Ed's thighs again.

"I've just been had, haven't I?" Ed said. "But it's ok, if I have then shame on me, please don't try to verbally infuse me with another tale of how I don't understand the grandeur that is you. I get it. I must be getting really soft in my old age, that's all I can really console myself with."

"Nonsense," the general purred. "Console yourself with the fact that I am utterly besotted by you. That I live and breath just to be near you. That I know that I am a useless human being without you. You have touched so many lives, including my own, in a way that can never be forgotten. There is you, Ed, and that is all I will ever need."

"You really are damn good at this," Ed said, not meeting the general's eyes.

"You make it effortless, just by being you," the general said.

Ed looked at him, then leaned forward, covered his mouth with his own and ran his fingers into the graying hair at the general's temples.

The general closed his eyes, one of his hands slid up Ed's back, up the back of his neck and cupped the back of his head right beneath his ponytail. The general's other hand reached up to flatten against the side of Ed's neck and then it was rubbed slowly down to his chest. Ed sometimes thought he lived for this man's touch. Just the heat of the general's hand on Ed's bare chest sent a wave of it further down his body; he sucked on the general's mouth greedily and was rewarded by the general's husky, lush sounds.

The parting was slow, the general was also reluctant, tugging Ed's lower lip gently with his teeth. But Ed kept holding his face, there between his hands and rested his forehead against the general's, breathing in deep and slow. The general's hand was joined by the general's other hand, and together they overcame Ed's belt and trouser buttons; they conquered his zipper and the general's fingers pressed their advantage, sliding into Ed's boxers through the opening in the front. Ed's fingertips pressed the general's temples, rubbing in slow circle and his hip arched up a bit as the general's fingertips stroked down Ed's cock.  
   
"You don't know what this does to me," the general whispered, "what knowing you want me does to me; body and soul."

The general wrapped his fingers around Ed's cock, pulled it forward and out of the opening in the front of Ed's boxers; the pad of his thumb stroked across the tip and Ed let go of a strained sound and his fingers slid from Roy's temples, his palms ran over the back of Roy's head, then Ed ran his hands down the back of Roy's neck, over his shoulders and pressed them there, arching toward Roy, pushing up on his knees. Roy pressed his cheek to the flesh of Ed's chest through the opening in Ed's unbuttoned shirt and he tunneled Ed's cock in his hand, pulling down and back up and Ed tilted his head back slowly, moaning.

Roy turned his face then, the tip of his tongue found Ed's nipple, nudged the nub back and forth until it hardened; his hand was serving a similar function on Ed's cock and Ed's fingers kneaded hard into his shoulders and Ed's inner thighs trembled against the outside of Roy's thighs, where Ed was straddling him.

"I will never give this up," the general said, low and heated, muffled by his lips resting against Ed's chest. "I will never give you up."

"Never let you," Ed managed, his voice thick and hoarse, "never want you to, ah, fuck...Roy."

Roy ran his other hand up Ed's hip, around to the small of Ed's back and pulled him, arching Ed closer, working him faster. He pressed his lips over Ed's nipple to suck while still pressing it with his tongue. Ed pressed his fingers harder, started a slow thrust up to meet Roy's hand. Roy released his nipple, titled his head back to look up at him.

"I really want you naked and on your back under me," he said and Ed shuddered from head to toe, licked his lips and nodded; but he didn't move and Roy's hand on his cock didn't slow. "How are we going to do this?" the general further inquired.

"One of us has to stop," Ed said, voice a bit weak and shaky, "and I seem to be on autopilot, it will have to be you."

"Watching you be a helpless captive of my superior skills is like a drug and I'm a hopeless addict, you'll have to pull away," the general informed him.

"Looks like we are both doomed by our own sentient libidos," Ed groaned, leaning his head to the side, eyes squeezed tight shut, "and my fucking balls are still trapped in my boxers. Fuck's sake Roy, if you can't let go shove me off."

"I'm going to have to let go then," the general said heroically, voice strained, "because shoving you away is not an option."

"Ok," Ed said, getting breathless, "then you better do it because I think I'm getting close."

"Don't get close," the general said, sounding alarmed, "don't go yet! After you go you never want to let me on!"

"Then let my fucking dick go," Ed wailed, tilting his head back now, body arched back, shaking, "because you're about to cross the point of no return!"

The general made a desperate sound, gave Ed another two good tugs and yanked his hand away. They both looked down at Ed's cock, hard, swollen, wet with pre-come, jutting out between them. Then Roy looked up at Ed and Ed was biting his lower lip and breathing very fast, but after a few moments his breathing began to even out.

"Ok, good," Ed said weakly, "that was close. This is so ass backaward this trying not come shit," he groaned. "The things I do for love."

It took some careful handling to get Ed off the general's lap and on his feet. He gripped the sleeve of the general's shirt hard and hunched over a little.

"Walk slow," he commanded his ex-commander and they made there way to the bedroom with Ed limping a little, but not to bad. But then Roy was pulling at his clothes and covering Ed's mouth with his own and they grunted and gasped through their undressing then just stood, bare skin to bare skin, evidence of their arousal pressed between them. Ed ran his hands down Roy's sides, unconsciously pinched the bits of flesh Roy had been adding to his waist line over the years. Roy pulled his mouth away, grinning.

"Stop playing with my fat," he said amused. "You're always doing that nowadays."

"I can't help it," Ed said, nuzzling along the general's jaw, "it's not fat, it's your love handles!"

"Come now Edward, as a scientist you know as well as I do, it's fat," the general said, starting to walk Ed backwards toward the bed.

"It's just a little pudge, it does nothing to detract from the hotness that is you," Ed cooed as the general pushed him back, lowering him onto the bed.

"You don't have to try and make me feel good about it," Roy told him, helping him scoot up into the pillows, crawling after him, "I'm friendly with it and I don't find it an issue. The way you grope it lets me know you have no issues with it either."

"I think it's cute but no one will ever believe I said that so don't be spreading around the fact I used the word cute when refering to you. It's just been mislabled as something a girl would say, ok? But when this language was invented it was invented with all words equal and I think it should stay that way..." but Ed went silent as the general kissed him again.

When Roy pulled back, Ed licked his lips and gave him a half smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to get started," he said. Roy winked at him, dropped a kiss on his chin, then is chest and began to move down his body,dropping kisses as he went.

"No, it's alright," the general said between kisses, "I'm always charmed by the fact you still have to justify any endearment as something that not only a girl would say. I think that's cute and you can tell whoever you want, I don't care if they know I think you're cute."

"Oh, just make me feel bad," Ed groused. "Ok, tell people I think you're cute, who cares? They should know that by now since they know I have sex with you and all and have put up with you forever."

Roy was on target for Ed's navel, working his way there slowly. Just past Ed's navel, on his lower stomach, was that enticing smattering of wispy gold curls that only got thicker the lower he got.

"Roy, if you put your mouth on my cock, it's over," Ed informed him matter-of-factly. "I thought that torture session in the living room with the stopping was so that we could make it in here and fuck."

Roy slowly lifted his head from Ed's stomach area and looked up at him.

"You're right, of course," he said. "Didn't mean to get started," he said with a wicked grin and a wink.

"You bastard," Ed said affectionately, then rubbed and pinched at Roy's flesh when Roy crawled back up the bed and stretched over him to fetch the lubricant from the side table.

Roy sat back on his knees, fiddled with the cap and Ed chortled and grabbed Roy's cock which made Roy fumble the cap and give Ed a mock threatening look.

It was so comfortable. It wasn't routine, it was definately not complacency and it wasn't like they had burned away all passion in these last several years. The groping in the living room was proof of that. But it was comfortable and good, always. They knew how to make each other feel good, how to make each other crave and need and want.

It had given Ed the life he'd never thought he'd have; family, home and love. So much love, all around him, something he'd always knew he wanted but thought the weight of the sins of his youth might deny him. He teased Roy as the man finally negotiated the lube and tossed the bottle off the bed side; he pressed Roy's erection into Roy's own stomach, he slouched unhelpfully when Roy lifted his flesh leg to hook it over his shoulder, he kicked his foot back and forth idly once Roy had Ed's leg over his shoulder.

"You're not making this easy," Roy said to him, leaning forward with Ed's leg over his shoulder, lifting him a bit from the bed so Roy could run his hand under Ed's ass.

"I have to make you work for _something_ ," Ed told him, reaching back to grip the headboard. "You appreciate things more if you have to earn them."

"So I'm still making payments on you is what you are saying," Roy grinned, then started to press and rub at Ed's anus. "You must have come with a very high interest rate."

Ed licked his lips and curled his toes and tightened his grip on the headboard. This was a foreplay formaility. He appreicated the lube of course, they both did, but years of sex, weekly, sometimes nightly, made them fit together like a glove. Roy just enjoyed teasing him and he just enjoyed being teased.

"I'm worth every penny," Ed said, defiant, then made a little gasp as Roy pressed a finger in briefly to distribute some lubricant. Roy withdrew his hand, lowered Ed's leg off his shoulder, but gripped it beneath the knee and did similarly with the automail knee, scooting forward on his own knees as he did so. He pushed Ed's bent knees apart and reached down between them to grip his own cock and guide it.

The first touch of Roy against his opening signaled his body to relax, and it did, it was effortless now. Ed wiggled his toes making the automail toes clack and Roy grinned and pressed hips forward. Then, like always, there was a silent moment of awe between them, Roy entering, Ed recieving; then it passed and Roy pressed steadly until he was seated deeply, leaning over Ed a little.

"Taking the Mustang for a ride," Ed grinned, wiggling his toes some more.

Roy snorted a laugh and pulled back a bit and pressed forward again. He gave Ed the questioning eyebrow and Ed swallowed, then gave a nod.

Many things Roy Mustang knew how to do well, but making love to Edward Elric was at the top of that list. He knew the pace Ed wanted, the knew the angle Ed needed, he knew the sounds Ed wanted to hear. They moved together; each knowing the other would provide. The years had not diminished this act between them; this sharing of sweat and pleasure, it had refined it to the point of as close to perfection as either one would get.

The spiraling heat, the fevered moans, the whispered affection, the tightening of bodies and souls, surging toward a common goal; the need to show the person you loved how much you loved them; that was always the ideal of this moment for them both.

Ed came first, already primed for it by the encounter in the living room. He let Roy hear his pleasure loudly, he tightend himself, arched himself and displayed himself to the man he loved; showed Roy just what it was Roy could make him do. Roy never lasted long after that; Ed would always say the filthiest things to him, just after Ed has come. Ed did indeed know how to encourage his lover. Within in a few strokes, Roy would topple, it was always like that.

And as Roy Mustang panted in the afterglow, leaning there over Edward Elric and Edward Elric always wore that lazy, satisfied smile and looked so happy and so peaceful; Roy Mustang knew his life's work was done and he had given Edward the life he'd always wanted him to have.

"That was amazing," Ed said and he stretched that gorgeous body and squeezed down on Roy's softening cock, still inside him. Roy groaned and shuddered, started to withdraw. "After you catch your breath, let's talk about the chore list," Ed said in a voice of silk and contentment.

Apparently nothing, no noble thought or deed was going to save him from housechores...he'd have to improvise. So he withdrew and slowly laid beside his lover with a harder groan.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I think I pulled something in my back," Roy said. "You kept pushing against me, you know my lower back isn't want it use to be, you're so rough."

"Is it ok if I smother you with a pillow in your sleep?" Ed said, the corner of one eye twitching. "Some fucking irony I ran this particular scenario in my head earlier this evening."

"If it means I don't have to fold laundry, do it," Roy said, snagging Ed, who despite the hostility, didn't protest to being used as a body pillow. Roy made himself comfortable around his lover's body, pressing his face to the side of Ed's neck.

-fini

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA_Ihop Kinkmeme on LJ.


End file.
